Banised To Lapush
by showtunediva
Summary: LSOH/Twilight Crossover Orin is sent to Lapush by request of his therapist to rethink his relationship with Audrey. He befriends Jacob. First Twilight fic. Let me know what you think. I don't own LSOH or Twilight characters Discontinued!
1. Out Of His Element

**Banished To Lapush**

**A Little Shop of Horrors/Twilgiht Crossover Fic**

**Chapter 1: Out of His Element**

It all started with a simple suggestion from his therapist

"Orin, I think you need to get away from here for awhile."

Orin was taken aback

"What do you mean?"

"You need to think about how you treat Audrey and what you can do to improve your end of the relationship. You need to get away from Skid Row."

"What? My relationship with Audrey is fine."

"Clearly it isn't Orin. You don't treat her like any self-respecting man should treat a woman no matter how much you try to deny it."

Orin sighed. Mr. Richards was right. He needed a reality check. He didn't treat Audrey with very much respect. She was on the verge of leaving him for someone else. Who that someone else was he wasn't so sure.

"Where do you suggest I go sir?"

Mr. Richards handed him a brochure that said Northern Washington Wellness Facitily.

" Washington, sir?"

"Yes, it's a nice resort right on the ocean. I think going thee would do you a world of good."

Orin hadn't done much traveling in his 23 years. More less traveling to the west coast of the USA.

"When should I book my flight sir?  
"It's already paid for. You leave in three days."

"How long will I be there?"

"Two weeks."

And this is where we begin our story.

Orin had been at the rehab facility for 48 hours. He was not very used to being out of the city. He was in the most remote area of northern Washington State. There didn't seem to be civilization around for miles.

'I already hate it here. I want to be back on Skid Row.' He thought to himself. He hadn't really done much since he arrived in Washington. He decided to take advantage of the sunny day and take a walk on the beach.

He had been walking along for a good fifteen minutes lost in his thoughts when a boy a little bit younger than him walked up behind him.

"Hey, are you new around here?"

Orin shook his head. "No. I'm from out of town actually, I'm just here for vacation."

"Where are you staying?"

He pointed behind him where the rehab facility was not far in the distance.

"What are you in rehab for?"

"Just trying to get myself figured out. I'm have relationship troubles back home."

The stranger nodded. "I'm Jacob Black. I live over there." He pointed a few miles ahead to a log cabin that was just down a wooded path.

"Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Orin."

The two boys shook hands.

"So what's your lady friend's name?" asked Jacob.

"Audrey."

"What's she like?"

"She's tall blonde, really pretty. I never really take the time to realize how beautiful she actually is and tell her."

"Why is that?"

"Because all I do is beat up on her. It's a vicious cycle. I drink. We get into a fight . I beat her up."

"Do you love her?"

"That's what I'm here for. Trying to figure out if I love as much as I possibly can."

"What's the issue then?"

"Using my words instead of my actions."

"Do you have any lady friends?"

"Yeah. Her name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"What's she like?"

"Tall. Beautiful. Dark brown hair. I've been friends with her since we were seven. I think I'm starting to fall her though."

"Why can't you tell her you like her?"

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

Orin looked at Jacob and noticed he looked rather uncomfortable. He decided not to push him for anymore details.

"Wanna come over my house for lunch?" Jacob asked.

Orin smiled at his new friend. "Sure."

"I'll race ya."

"Okay."

And off they went toward the clearing. Orin was happy to made a new friend in such an unfamiliar place.


	2. Meeting The Clan

**Banished To Lapush **

**Chapter 2- Meeting The Clan**

Orin had never thought we would find a friend so quickly in La Push but was very happy he had met Jacob. Now he wasn't so lonely in a place where he was so out of his element

When Jacob opened the door to his house three boys about his age and a stunngly beautiful girl with jet black hair met Orin's eyes with confused glares

"Hey guys this is Orin. I met him on the beach. Is it okay if she stays for lunch?"

The beautiful black haired girl smiled welcomingly "Of course, there is plenty to go around. Welcome Orin."

Orin returned the smile "Thanks so much, it's nice to meet you all.

The three other boys were still looking at him nervously.

"Orin, these are the guys Sam Quil and Embry and that is Leah, Sam's fiancé."

Orin still looked a little uneasy. "Hello. Nice to meet you all."

"What brings you to La Push? Not many people come out this way to vacation." Embry asked looking at him quizzically.

Orin looked at the ground… embarrassed.

"I'm from New York. I've been having some relationship issues with this girl I'm dating so my therapist suggested I come here to try to clear my head so I can go home and make things right with her."

"What's your lady friend's name?" Quil asked

"Her name is Audrey." Orin answered. "We've been dating for three months.

"What the issue with you two?" Sam asked

"I guess it's mostly me than than her. I guess I don't know how to treat a girl properly. I didn't have that great of a home life growing up"

Sam looked at Leah. Leah's return gaze said "Maybe you should talk to him in private."

"Jake did you tell her about Bellla?" asked Quill

Jacob turned a bright shade of red. "A little."

"Who's Bella?" Orin asked

Jacob was to embarrassed to talk so Quill filled him in.

"Bella is Jake's best friend. They've been buds since they were little kids. Jake has stronger feelings for her than just friendship though. He's afraid to tell her mostly because of the complication."

Orin looked at Jacob. He didn't look too comfortable with having this conversation at all. 

"What's the complication?" Orin asked

"Well first of all ,Bella lives on the other side of town in Forks so Jake doesn't really get to see her too much. The second thing is that Bella is dating Edward Cullen."

"What's so bad about Edward Culllen?" Orin was getting more curious by the moment.

"He's a vampire, we're werewolves. We're sworn enemies." Embry interjected

Orin was totally floored and had no idea how to continue the conversation.

"Pizza's ready. " Leah called

"Chow time!" Quil said excitedly… and conversation ceased for the time being.


	3. Man To  Man

**Man To Man**

**Chapter 3- Banished To Lapush**

**Notes:** If you've added this story to your alert list I apoligze for taking so long to post a new chapter. I just came across this in my notebook and I wrote the draft a few days after Christmas. I was pretty busy with the play I was in so that's why it took me so long to post. I'm actually debating keeping this fic posted because I find myself struggling a lot with the storyline. Please review then provide suggestions for where it could go next. Thanks I don't own rights to Little Shop or Twilight characters

All throughout lunch Sam noticed that Orin looked confused about his situation with Audrey, After they finished Orin away from the group

"Let's go for a walk." He said

"Okay"

Once they were on the beach again Sam pointed out his observations

"So I noticed you looked confused about your relationship with Audrey."

Orin nodded.  
"Yeah I'm pretty confused. I tried to talk to Jacob about it but he seems just as confused as me when it comes to his relationship with Bella so I didn't really want to talk to him about this."

"His situation is a bit different than yours.. let's focus on you right now. How long have you known Audrey?"

"Three years."

"How long ago did you start being abusive to her?

Orin paused. "I don't quite remember."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I guess I have a weird way of showing it"

"Do you think you could try to show her you love her in a less violent way?"

Orin had thought he'd taken this vacation to get AWAY from having therapy.

"I suppose.'

Sam smiled. "Leah and I try to take time to ourselves every so often to be alone and let each other know how much we care about each other. Have you ever thought about doing that with Audrey?"

Orin stopped to think for a moment then sighed.

"No, I guess not. See I'm kind of a tough guy by nature. It's kind of hard for me to get emotional."

"Well it doesn't hurt to show your emotional side sometimes. It may give her the opportunity to realize that you ultimately care about her."

That was the best advice Orin had ever gotten. Why was he paying his therapist so much money? He didn't pay this guy anything. That advice hit the nail right on the head.

"What suggestions do you have for stuff I could do? I'm not really the romantic type."

"Go for a nice walk in the park, perhaps take her out to dinner at a nice restaurant or see what she'd like to do."

"Okay. Hey Thanks a lot Sam. I got a lot of thinking to do. Gotta go back to my room. Thanks for your help and thank Leah for lunch."

Sam smiled "Happy I could help you out."

Back at his hotel room Orin got out a pen and pad of paper and started to jot down ideas of romantic things he could do for Audrey. He liked the idea of taking her out to dinner but what else could he do?

He was stuck… totally and completely dumb founded.

Should he call Seymoru Krelborne and ask him for help? He seemed to have a really good friendship with Audrey. He might know what kinds of things she'd like.

'Nah. That would be like contacting the enemy camp.' He thought to himself.

He had to come up with something fast.


End file.
